


Candy Crush Craziness

by Bluefire123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: Yugi needs help on a fun, but challenging game. He asks Yami for help, but soon realizes why he shouldn’t have.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Candy Crush Craziness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago when I was obsessed with Candy Crush Saga. I thought about how Yugi and Yami would do on the challenging game that has stumped so many. And then, this one-shot happened. Enjoy. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also do not own Candy Crush Saga!

“Dang it!” Yugi shouted for about the tenth time that day.

The young teen was in his bedroom, sitting at his desk. His legs were crossed in his chair, and he was hunched over his phone that was on his desk. He was staring at the device with intense focus and irritation.

“I’ve tried so many times to beat this level, and nothing seems to work!”

Yami, his darker half, was sitting on the only bed in the room. He had their shared duel deck out in front of him, and he was sorting through it. He looked up from the cards and looked over at his lighter half in confusion.

“What are you talking about, Aibou?”

Yugi turned around in his chair, and faced Yami. He was gripping his phone hard, an indication that he was really agitated at the moment.

“I’m talking about this game on my phone. It’s called Candy Crush Saga. I’ve been stuck on a certain level for two whole weeks now, and every move and combo I make seems to be useless.” He sighed and his shoulders slumped a little. “I’m stuck.”

Yami was surprised. Yugi Muto…stuck on a game? Yugi _loves_ games. He was always eager to play them, especially puzzle ones that required figuring things out. He always ended up beating every game he came across. The fact that he has finally encountered one that has made him stuck for a long time is shocking.

Yami put the cards down on the bed and turned entirely to Yugi.

“Let me see it.” He said simply, holding out his hand.

Yugi scooted his chair over towards the bed and gave Yami his phone, the game still on the screen.

Yami looked down at the phone in his hand. The screen was showing a map with a colorful stripped path on it, and different circles with numbers on them, indicating the levels. Everything looked so colorful and happy, and Yami wondered how a game like this could bring his Aibou grief.

“This doesn’t look that bad.” Yami said.

“Looks can be deceiving, Yami. This game is actually pretty challenging. And highly addicting!”

Yami chuckled. He didn’t doubt his little one, but he thought Yugi was overreacting a bit. It’s just a game.

Yugi pointed to the only flashing number circle on the screen. “This is the level I’m stuck on.”

Yami tapped the circle and pressed the ‘Play’ button.

The level opened and the game started. There were ingredients at the top of the screen, various candies on the boards, and spinning machines in different areas.

Yugi explained the basic rules of the game to Yami. All the possible combo switches that can happen between the candies, the limited amount of moves there are, the helpful boosters available, everything.

“The objective for this level is to bring down all of the ingredients.” Yugi said.

“Alright.” Yami said.

Yami began to play. He held the phone in his left hand, and swiped across the screen with his right-hand index finger. Suddenly, out of nowhere, chocolate appeared every time he made a move on the board.

Yami raised an eyebrow. “What is this?”

“Oh.” Yugi sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I forgot to mention, those machines on the board produce chocolate out of thin air every single time you make a move. Sorry about that.”

Yami chuckled. “It’s alright.”

He resumed playing. He was doing great so far, he managed to get 3 ingredients down to the bottom in only 12 moves. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing in the game, that he was shocked when he saw an ‘Out of moves!’ sign pop up on the screen.

“What?” Yami practically yelled, exasperated. “I was almost there, I only had 3 ingredients left!”

Yugi giggled. “You did, but that’s one of the challenging parts to this game. The limited amount of moves for each level.”

“Well, there aren’t enough for this one…” Yami mumbled.

“That amount wouldn’t be on there if it wasn’t possible, Yami. Just give it another go.” Yugi encouraged.

Yami pressed the ‘Retry’ button and the game started up again. This time, Yami got 4 ingredients down. Unfortunately, he ran out of moves again.

“The chocolate keeps making it difficult to get the ingredients down.” Yami growled in frustration.

Yugi could see that Yami was getting irritated. He didn’t want his phone sent to the Shadow Realm, so he tried to calm him down.

“Calm down, Yami.” Yugi soothed. “I told you, it’s a challenging game. You got one more ingredient down than last time, though!” Yugi said in a hopeful way.

“You’re right.” Yami said. “I must try again.” He quickly pressed the ‘Retry’ button.

Yugi noticed that Yami was a little quick on retying the level, but didn’t question it.

Yami played the level once the game started up again. He was gripping the phone tighter this time, his agitation clearly showing. His crimson eyes were glued to the screen, showing his intense focus on completing the objective for this level. He was swiping faster than before, already seeing which move he should make ahead of time. He was determined to beat this level for Yugi.

After about 15 more moves that Yami made, Yugi suddenly heard the voice in the game say “Sugar Crush!” and watched as the remaining moves were used as extra points to the total score. Yugi’s jaw dropped while watching the screen, seeing the score go higher and higher as all of the combos on the board helped increase the score. One, two, three stars were earned for the total amount of the score!

Yugi looked up at Yami with shock all over his face. Yami beat the level in just three tries, and earned three stars at that!

“How…did…you do that?” Yugi asked incredulously.

“Patience, determination, and focus.” Yami said.

Yugi pouted. “You make it sound so easy. I was stuck on that level for two weeks. Two whole weeks, Yami.”

“Well, you’re not anymore.” Yami pointed out.

Yugi sighed. He was right. What did he have to be mad about? He finally passed that difficult level, and it was all thanks to Yami.

Yugi got up from the chair and walked over to Yami, and hugged him. “Thank you for helping me, Mou Hitori No Boku.”

Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi back, phone still in his hand. “No problem, Aibou. Anytime.”

After that, Yugi pulled back and stood up again. He reached out for his phone and tried to grab it, but Yami had a firm grip on it. He had no plans of letting go of it anytime soon…

Fear crept up in Yugi. This is what he was afraid of.

Yami getting addicted to the game.

“Um…Yami? My phone…” Yugi started.

It was too late, Yami had already pressed the ‘Continue’ button. The game piece on the path moved to the next level.

“Yami?” Yugi tried again.

Yami looked up at him. “Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to try this level now.”

“But…I haven’t even tried playing it yet…” Yugi trailed off, hinting that he wanted to try playing the next level first.

Yami, however, didn’t get the gist.

“Don’t worry about it, Aibou. I’ve got it.” Yami said.

Yugi sighed and sat back down in his chair and waited patiently. What was one more level? It wasn’t like Yami was actually going to pass it on his first time playing it, right?

Wrong. In about five minutes, and on his very first try, Yami successfully defeated the level with another 3 stars.

“Yes! That level was an easy one.” Yami said, clearly satisfied.

“Okay Yami.” Yugi said, slightly annoyed. “It’s my turn to play again.”

“No way, Yugi. I’m on a roll!” Yami said, adrenaline running through his veins. He was getting addicted to this game a little too quickly.

“But-“

“I must beat every level in this game.” Yami said. “They don’t call us the ‘King of Games’ for nothing!”

And with that, Yami clutched Yugi’s phone in his hands, and began playing the next level, their deck that he was sorting out earlier long forgotten.

Yugi sighed and stood up, raising his arms in defeat. “I give up.” He said, while walking out of the room.

“Yeah, that’s great, Yugi.” Yami said, totally distracted with the game.

As Yugi walked into the hallway, he said to himself. “Note to self: _Never_ go to Yami for help on an addicting game ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can imagine Yami getting carried away with this game because he refuses to have _anything_ stump him, and this game would be no exception.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
